Total Eclipse of the Heart
This song was sung by Tityana, Amber, Emma, and Sabrina a couple months after "The Glee Program". They posted this video on YouTube of them singing this song. The video depicts them running around a maze garden while feeling sad. Lyrics Emma, Tityana, and Sabrina: Turn around Amber: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming round Emma, Amber, and Sabrina: Turn around Tityana: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Amber, Sabrina, and Tityana: Turn around Emma: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Sabrina: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Tityana: Turn around bright eyes Emma: Every now and then I fall apart Sabrina: Turn around bright eyes Amber: Every now and then I fall apart Emma (With Tityana, Sabrina, and Amber): And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever Sabrina (With Emma, Tityana, and Amber): And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) Tityana (With Emma, Amber, and Sabrina): I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight) Amber Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life Amber and Sabrina: But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Tityana: Turn around bright eyes Emma: Every now and then I fall apart Sabrina: Turn around bright eyes Amber: Ever now and then I fall apart Amber (With Sabrina, Tityana, and Emma) And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever Tityana (With Sabrina, Amber, and Emma) And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) Sabrina (With Tityana, Emma, and Amber) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight). Emma Once upon a time I was falling in love All:: But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart All: A total eclipse of the heart All: Turn around bright eyes.